Lauren and Laura Queen's of Camelot
by ILollieeI
Summary: Set in the TV show Merlin. I have wrote my friend and I into the story - bit of a spinoff. Everything else is the same except my friend and I are the rulers of Camelot - everyone's dream, right!


The sun was hot against the pebbled ground, each individual stone thrown carelessly against the floor just that; individual, each divided in each single way that made each curve, each dent, and each shade of colour different from the others that blended in with the scene, not expecting any glances to the appearance - from afar, the pebbles may blend in as one, but look closely enough and each was crafted differently each time, daring to objectify perfection in such a way imperfection was the style in the way they were formed.

The breeze? Well, that was calm. The stereotypical summers day rained down upon the people of Camelot with rays of sunshine and didn't dare to show a single cloud in the sky, the day being that of what the people of the town needed. They had been suffering recently, and this fortunate day brought luck to their lives, as they were actually able to leave their homes to socialise, make business, and simply waste their day doing whatever they pleased. The Queen's, Lauren and Laura, happened to be kind enough to allow the townspeople to spend each day as they thought fit, seeing no justice in forcing people to slave away for their own benefit.

The two Queen's were told to be kind and beautiful, only daring to show their bad side when the situation needed it most. They had only recently joined the throne after the recent departure of the previous King, Arthur, whom had surprisingly fled with his manservant, Merlin, I think it was. Gosh, that man surely did have a thing for servants. Due to no other air to follow the thrones name, the people of Camelot decided with a vote to nominate the towns most famous couple, whom each villager had gone to for advice, a helping hand, or simply someone just to have a chat with. They were both very open with everybody, and seemed more of a friend then a ruler; not that anybody minded, of course. It was sure that both women held a trait of royalty, nevertheless, due to the way they spoke or they way they positioned their feet as they stood; confidence lay high for both these women, and the people of Camelot strived off of it.

Down in the village of Camelot, the people of the town chattered mindlessly amongst each other with excited news; they hadn't seen each other for a couple of days due to the drought that had rained upon Camelot, resulting in lack of water to quench their basic human needs; bed ridding everybody until the two rulers managed to sort the issue; if anybody would question how they managed to resolve such a problem that Mother Nature herself seemed to craft, the two Queen's would smirk at the other with a slight taint of humorous knowledge staining their gaze; Lauren's own mossy stare burning right against Laura's darkened hues, the electricity they both shared metaphorically lighting the environment around them as they both shared knowledge of how said liquid managed to transform right into the tunnels of the underpass beneath the castle, flowing into the main roads of the village.

To be brutally honest, magic had played a part with both the woman. They both held strong magic that coursed their veins with power and justice, using it to their advantage and occasionally to help the situations that needed it the most; such as this.

"Nice thinking, Laur." Lauren hushed, her mossy hueful gaze silently smiling towards her love; her fingertips tapping mindlessly against her jarred hips that curved in her dress that strung from her form with a sultry plain expression to her face; slight features staining with lust.

Lauren was considerably smaller than Laura in height, although she was that of curves. Her breasts and hips jarred out from her body, her form coming across as quite curvier; she dared not to wear unflattering dresses or drapes that made her body seem unattractive or overweight, but she wore such that gave off her best features. Her hair was also shorter than Laura's own, and the waves swept past her shoulders to settle above her lower shoulder blades, the colour of faded red streaking throughout the locks. Her flesh was pale, soft at touch but held a couple of wounds due to battle she had participated in; Laura hated these scarrs, as it was a constant reminder to Lauren to her now distant past.

Lauren was a character of slight manipulation, the slight smirk that stuck to her features that exact proposition that one of her plans was to come surreal; it was never usually overly-horrid, just something that simply amused her for a while until she was sated enough to apologise. She was sly, but she couldn't handle a situation that involved many people well; she wasn't hot when it came to crowds; fuckin' people. She never did care much for simple minds or judgement, and wanted nothing more than to empathise emotion with others; whether that be pleasure or pain, she couldn't care either way.

"Couldn't of done it without you." Replied Laura with slight seduction to her tongue, the words rolling off easily with a small purr.

On the other hand, Laura was tall; every feature about her was tall and slender, in every detail including small things such as each finger seemingly stretched on, resulting in a lanky figure that she managed to move in such a way that proved she held something of seduction in her step. Her dark hair tumbled down her back, brushing against her spine when she wore her flimsy dresses on nights that needed it most, due to the slim figure she had managed. Her eyes were big with wonder of the world, and she loved to explore: be it the castle, the woods, the town, she didn't mind. She was interested in how people acted, and reasoning about it; Lauren adored her for this trait, as it was a bold one indeed.

Laura herself wasn't that different then Lauren, sharing a slightly weaker trait of manipulation; how else did they manage to rule the throne? She was more open to her own feeling, and she enjoyed company. Laura was also known for playing the odd prank, and both women were loved for it. On the other hand, Laura could express herself wider than Lauren was even able to. Be it through art, music, people, she could use simple things as such to portray herself around the village. She was manipulative enough to understand that she could widen herself, but she was content with how everything was positioned currently.


End file.
